Anniversary
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: Tk and Kari's six month anniversary has arrived, and Davis is still unaware of this. After a short talk with Kari and Tk Davis dashes off...to his doom. PLEASE RESPOND!
1. Anniversary

The air cooled as the snow fell outside the apartment window and Tk was worried. She had supposed to call him around two hours ago and he was worried. He couldn't take it anymore and he dialed her number, the answering machine picked up "Hello Kari? This is Tk. Where are you? I'm home so call me back..I love you." and he placed the phone back down on its cradle. They were supposed to spend the weekend together. His mom had gone on a new report conference which she would be getting back on Monday night. Also, the weekend couldn't of been better, with the digiworld ok, and nothing leathal happening. He sighed, there was only one problem..Davis. He would somehow try to figure out what was going on since Kari hadn't told him that they were a couple, even though the two digidestined had beeing going out for a good six months.  
  
He tapped his foot, and was getting worried even more looking out the window, the snow flurries going down harder..where was she?  
  
  
-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-   
  
"I'm late Davis! I was supposed to be at Tk's half an hour ago. I know you don't need tutoring and you made me be late on purpose." Kari yelled at him. "Kari, calm down. T.L.'s a big boy, he can take care of the two cups of hot chocolate himself! Spend a little time with me. Mom and Dad aren't home.." Davis was saying. "I'm leaving, and I would never do anything without my parents knowing about it first. I'll see you Tuesday." she said grabbing her winter coat and bag, and raced for a taxi.   
  
Reaching the apartment building she ran with the so-muscled legs she had gained from playing soccer with Tai, and panting seeing she was on the eighth floor she walked to the Takaishi residence and knocked. There was a sound of footsteps and he appeared, wearing a white sweater with a collar, and jeans, behind him a roaring fire and a table with cocoa and cookies.  
  
"I'm not going to ask why your late, I'm just glad you made it." he said taking her coat placing it in the closet and then he hugged her, lightly touching his lips to hers. She smiled and stepped back to get some breathing room sitting down near the fire. "I've been thinking...Kari..we've been going out for six months, and haven't let a soul besides our families that we have been dating." Tk told her. "We'll do that. How was work today?" she asked softly, knowing Tk had been working with four and five year olds at a basketball program and he was paid very well with many bonuses. "It's good. And...happy six month anniversary." he said slide a thin velvet box from his pocket. She took it in her hands, and smiled at him opening it. Her jaw dropped to see the thin box had a long diamond necklace and two pink diamond earrings. "Tk, this..this must of cost you a fortune." she said surprised and shocked. "Well, I took a little money from each paycheck and bought it. I hope you like it." he answered her. "I..I love it." she said. She closed the box and put it into her bag. Then she took a small box out of her bag and handed it to him. "Happy anniver...." a knocking at that moment could be heard on the door. "Who is it?" Tk asked. "Davis T.S. Open up..I've got to talk to Kari." he said. Tk calmly went to the door opening it a tiny bit. "Kari's in the bathroom but as soon as she gets out I'll tell her you stopped by." he said with a almost tranquil smile. "Kari?" he asked. Kari pretended to come out of the bathroom. "Hi Davis." she said. Tk let them be and went back adding another log to the fire. "Kari, I know that I'm much better for you than T.S. so..wanna go on a date?" he asked eagerly. "Well. No." Kari said. Davis then went to pieces. "Well. Okay. See you Tuesday?" he said and mopingly went away.   
  
Kari closed the door behind her and went back to Tk sitting in his lap. "Well here's your gift hon." she said kissing his cheek. He took the box unwrapping it, and smiled at her. That's great Kari, thank you." It was a portrait of them on their first real date, Tk had lost the picture and the silver frame said "Kari and Tk bounded as one." He smiled and kissed her passionately, and then felt something..something bad was going to happen...to Davis.


	2. Davis's Guardian

AUTHOR NOTE: I DID NOT COPY THIS FROM ANYBODY AND DIGIMON IS NOT MINE OR IS ITS CHARACTERS!!! THIS IS AN ORIGINAL WORK OF TK/ZACH THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
The couple raced after their misguided friend hoping to reach him in time. They saw Davis...he was surrounded by muggers? Tk noticed one of them had a gun even in the snowfall, and he didn't want to go and alert them of their presence. "Davis?!" a voice..Kari's voice yelled through the snow. "Kari, get away." Davis yelled. "Ah..we have your rescuers?" a gruff voice asked. "Get rid of 'em boss." an oily sounding voice said.  
  
"Well first lets take the girl's camera, I always enjoy a picture of myself." gruff voice said. Good thing Tk and Kari were dressed warmly. Kari shouted "No!" and went into Tk for protection. Tk silently told her to back up into the alley. "Well, I dun care." and Tk heard the cocking of the gun and with the basketball player's speed he tackled Davis as the first two shots went off, and they hit...Tk. "Oh man!" oily said as they heard faint police cars coming close to their destination. The two morons ran off having accidently dropping the gun. "Tk! Are you alright? Tk!" Kari wailed, the bullets hitting his shoulder and lower abdomen. "Kari....Kari..." Tk's voice grew weak. "Don't worry Tk. We'll save you." Davis voice said. He couldn't believe he was saying it but his arch-rival had just saved his life. The ambulence raced off with Tk, Kari, and Davis for the Odaiba hospital.   
  
Once they reached the hospital, Matt was waiting as well as Tai. "Kari, are you okay?" her older brother asked her holding her in his arms as she cried for Tk. "Is Tk okay Davis?" Matt asked, streaks from old tears on his face, his guitar case in the corner of the waiting room. "He's in stable condition but he's in bad shape dude." Davis said and sat down feeling awful. Tk, had saved his life risking his own. He was a great guy and that proved he deserved Kari's heart. He'd still be his rival but he would take it easier on him.   
  
Suddenly the nurse walked out and motioned to Matt. Matt walked over and went to Kari making her follow him to Tk's room. "He died." was all that left Matt's lips. "No!" she said bursting into tears again and ran to Tk's side holding his still warm hand. "Tk, I love you. I always have, even ever since we first met. Don't leave me please don't leave me." A light shined from her hands, and a moan could be heard escaping Tk's lips..."Ka..Kar..Kari?" he asked her. "Your alive!! Your alive!!" she said softly hugging him and then hugging Matt who cried with her. Matt walked to his younger brother's bedside. "I'm proud of you bro." taking his hand and holding it like an iron fist. Tk slowly painfully smiled and then saw Tai and Davis enter the room. "Are you ok....Davis?" Tk asked, his voice choked by the pain. "Yeah, don't worry about me. Thanks Tk for saving my life when you didn't have to." Davis said and then he went outside and waited. Tai said the same thing but added "Thanks for watching out for Kari. Your the best Tk. The #1 Guy for her." and followed Davis. "I'm going to stay with you until Mom and Dad come okay Tk?" Matt said. Tk nodded slowly and whispered "Let Kari stay." and she answered "Of course I will." and then Tk fell to sleep, still holding Kari's hand and she cried. This was the best day ever except for everything that happened and she was being truthful when she said that she loved him. She would always love him.


End file.
